The present invention relates to a direct current converter for a switched mode stabilized power supply, wherein at least one output voltage is obtained in a secondary circuit of a transformer through which trapezoidal current waves pass, the primary winding of the transformer being supplied with a high voltage by way of a pair of control circuits each comprising a transistor and a diode which are connected in anti-parallel.
In known converters of the above-indicated type, the transistors are controlled by means of electronic control circuits which make the converters rather complicated and expensive.